convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chillin' in Columbia
Chillin' in Columbia is a sandbox event that is considered canonical to the Convergence Series. The events of the sandbox take place from after The Ultimate Game to throughout the Age of Reconstruction. The game can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/chillin-in-columbia.118848/ here]. Plot Columbia is a city floating in the sky and it was commissioned by the United States government and founded by Zachary Hale Comstock as a symbol of American political and religious ideals. This Columbia however grew into something else entirely... something better in fact. Relocated outside time and space into a realm called Limbo the city has been turned into a multiversal tourist resort! What other place can you visit and spend years in with out fear of ageing and having the time to do everything you want yet return to your own universe with out anyone even realizing you were gone? No other place offers this luxury! The city is fully automatic with the every day routines performed by highly sophisticated machines that are at your beck and call for any needs you may desire, be it transportation, food or anything in between! You name it Columbia and its staff has what it takes to get your jollies off! All areas are open to you! Want to feel like you are part of the wealthy and rich? Then settle down at Emporia where you will find the good things in life! Or perhaps you prefer to go for some slumming? Columbia provides that as well thanks to Shantytown home to some of the seediest bars and smelliest alleys you will ever have the pleasure to visit! So come on down to Columbia! An eternal vacation awaits you in a plane beyond time... Locations Town Center Your current location and where all newcomers first arrive. From here you can use a nearby teleporter (note these are easy to find and use. Just think of where you want to go in the city and they will send you there) to venture easily further into the city or investigate the area. Comstock Center Rooftops The locality is a mix of businesses and middle class residential buildings and houses the famous Blue Ribbon. Monument Island Once it was the prison home of Elizabeth, the daughter of Zachary Hale Comstock. Now it has been re-purposed in an attraction that houses one of the most impressive libraries the multiverse has to offer. Soldier's Field The amusement park area of Columbia. Here you will find arcades, casino's, cafe's and a lovely beach area where you can just soak in the rays and have a good time. Finkton If you feel like getting the working experience or feel like slumming in the shantytown? Then Finkton is the place for you! Emporia Was once the residence for the wealthiest citizens of Columbia, now it's all open for the new visitors of the city to feel like how it is to live like the crème de la crème! Notable / Memorable Moments * Junko Enoshima ends up here after disappearing during ''The Ultimate Game''. * Kyoko Kirigiri appears here after her mysterious disappearance during the Lost Period sometime after The Ultimate Game. She would later go on to debut in an official event with Monokuma's Awakening. * Shay Patrick Cormac ends up meeting two of his prey, Desmond Miles and Ezio Auditore da Firenze here. Shay later goes on to kill Ezio in The More Things Change. * Able, otherwise known as SCP-076, debuts here, initially interacting with Lambda -No. 11- and Billy-Ray Sanguine, before encountering Junko Enoshima, his target. * Ilona makes her first appearance here, before going on to become a participant in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon and When the Corpses Cry. * Eve makes her debut here, before going on to also become a participant in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. * W.D. Gaster appears here shortly after the events of The Grand Hotel, running into Junko Enoshima, who appears to not recognize him for a mysterious reason. * Shotaro Kaneda, who would later go on to appear in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, made his debut here. * Lincoln Campbell, who had previously debuted in Welcome to the Falls, later appears here. His appearance here is believed to be due to a random and unexplained warp. * Coco Adel, after her debut in Eden and the Forgotten People, appears here. Trivia *Initially, it was believed that this setting of Columbia that is represented in the Bioshock series is a different world than that of any other Elizabeth portrayed in the Convergence Series. Later, it was revealed that this world that Columbia (and Rapture) is featured in Restless in Rapture, and was the home world of Elliot. Category:Casual RPs Category:Chillin' in Columbia